When Simba Was Gone
by HermioneG7
Summary: This is what happened after Simba ran away from Nala's point of view.


When Simba was Gone  
  
Simba was dead. Simba was gone. Simba was lost.  
  
That's what Scar had said. That's what he had told everyone. Why did everyone believe him? Why did I believe him?  
  
Scar took over Pride Rock, and I should have known. I should have known he lied, and I should have known he wanted to be king. Perhaps I was just too young then.  
  
The Hyenas  
  
Scar let in all the hyenas and they ate everything. Soon there was no food left, for anyone. What kind of king would do this to his pride? To himself. But, of course, seeing that Scar was the king, he probably would have eaten us.  
  
Simba  
  
I do not believe he is dead. Something inside me knows he's still alive. He's been gone for years, but I still believe. I hope he comes back soon. He has to come back soon. Why did he leave in the first place? How could he leave us with Scar? Did Scar have something to do with all this? Did he send Simba away? Did he KILL Simba?  
  
Few More Years Later  
  
I'm almost losing hope that Simba will return. We've managed to fine food, but it's miles out of Pride Rock. It takes a few hours to get there and back, and the hyenas are starting to look at us like we're antelopes, which means WE'LL be their food soon. I miss Simba. at night I have dreams of us when we were little, then at the end he always runs away. It scares me. Did he run away because of me? How could he leave me here all alone? I'm starting to think I love him. Maybe he doesn't love me back. Or maybe he's dead. I shouldn't love a dead lion. That isn't good.  
  
Zazu  
  
Scar has taken Zazu and put him in a small cage in the cave. I've seen him. I think that way back when Simba and I were kids, we would have been so happy if Scar had taken him away. Now it just seems so cruel.  
  
Alive or Dead?  
  
If Simba was alive, and just ran away, would he be alive now? Where would he be? What would he be doing? Would he be thinking about me like I of him? I try to think of how I would feel, but I can't because I probably wouldn't run away in the first place. Maybe Simba ran away because of his father's death. But it surely wasn't his fault. He should know that. I wonder how he could have learned to survive alone out there, when he ran away so small. I wouldn't have known what to do. Maybe he is dead.  
  
Simba's mother  
  
Simba's mother went to talk to Scar today, but I never found out what happened. She never told me and my mother never told me. I try to talk to her, but I always feel like being alone. I feel like slapping those hyenas away. No. I feel like smacking Scar away.  
  
Hunting  
  
There is no food here. It's so hard to hunt. We go out miles and miles but there seems to be nothing left. Someday I'm going to go way out there, and search for help, even if it kills me. At least I'll know I died trying.  
  
Dying  
  
Some lions are dying now, for lack of food. When they die, even their own families eat them, so they have something to eat. I promise myself I'll never do that. Ever. I'll never eat my family.  
  
Losing hope  
  
I'm starting to lose hope that Simba will ever come back. If he WAS killed, then he really was gone. But if he left, isn't that almost betraying? No! I will not call Simba a betrayer. Never. How could I have thought something so horrible?  
  
Searching  
  
I'm fully-grown now. Most of my life has been ruled by Scar. I wonder how it would have been with simba. I bet we would have got married. I remember when we thought that was disgusting. But I really think we loved eachother. I love him now. But how can I love someone who's gone?  
  
Can You Feel The Love Tonight?  
  
Hope at last! I finally found some food, well, sorta, but guess who I ran into? Simba! He's alive! I'm so happy, yet confused. Why hadn't he come back? I try to convince him to come back, but he keeps saying Hakuna Matata. It's something he says he learned out here. Why can't he come back and be the King? the king I KNOW he is. He keeps saying he isn't the king anymore. What in the name of Pride Rock told him that?  
  
We need Simba. Pride Rock needs Simba. I need Simba.  
  
Well, that's the end of my fanfic. You know the rest of the story. ;) please review! 


End file.
